


The Space Between Us

by Moondrix



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Bisexual Lance, Bisexuality, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bar, Gay Keith, Gay Panic, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pidge - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Swearing, Voltron Ship, competion, dance au, hunk - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrix/pseuds/Moondrix
Summary: Swing Dancing is the one thing that get Lance away from his anxiety. But soon enough his hatred towards someone turns out to be the best thing that happened to him!Keith did it for the fun. Dancing his heart out turning rage into something of grace. Nobody except him to say he does salsa, but he does. One night seeing Lance in the studio begin to change his feelings for him.-(Switches points of view from Lance to Keith.)-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my first fanfic! ( sorry if it's trash)

“Lance, Have you ever been in love?” My therapist asked slightly cocking her head to the side. “ I love my family of course. But I don’t think I’ve ever been in love. Where it’s for there personality. I honestly think it’s ridiculous.” I muttered sounding cold “ Crushes never like or love you back so it not fair nor is it considered love.” I shrugged annoyed she asked that. She hummed “ Have you every tried to get the girl or boy you like?” My heart hammered at the word ‘boy’. Of course I lied. “ Yeah I’ve tried to but they all rejected me.” I stated with a sigh and putting my hand to my forehead acting dramatic. “Your Lying.” She glared at me “ If your anxiety is as bad as I see. Then there is no way in hell you’d be able to ask that person out. Even though your really flirty with people you know.” Everything she just said was cold hard facts. Mrs. Brandies was the smartest woman I’ve ever met you can’t get anything by her! Coming too her for a couple months now she knew me like the back of her hand. I shrugged again and began to utter “ You’re not wrong, Chica.” The words rolled off my tongue I a flirty manner. It sounded so much better than I thought it would! She smiles “ I’m flattered.” She told me as she shook her head. I smirked and making finger guns.  
Finishing up therapy, I decided to head to the studio. Dance is the only thing that gets me away from reality and my anxiety. Plus it makes me way less self conscious, I’m confident on the dance floor. Voltron Studio is a small studio in California. There is only a few members that I love to death! Except Keith, I hate that guys gut! We have Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, and me! We all have our own dance styles. Me and Pidge do Swing, Shiro does Ballet, Hunk does hip hop, Allura and Keith do salsa, and Best for last Coran! He is our coach! Awesome guy!  
Walking into the silent studio. Thankfully Shiro lent me a key. Sighing I dropped my stuff with a plop. “Time to practice.” I turned on a light illuminating the room. It was dim but it was fine. The floor creaked and I walked to my backpack pulling out a blue beats speaker and my phone. Setting them in the corner of the white room. The big black V on the back wall was shown in the mirror. I pressed the play button and scurried onto the floor and began to practice my moves. Taking wide steps I imagined twirling Pidge around and flinging her one side of me then to the other. I quickly moved my feet, I smiling trying to creating a stage presences to make the audience smile and feel our thrill. I thought of how I was slacking so much this week and how the competition was only in a couple days. Counting a 1 and 2 and 3 I began to sound like a broken record. I danced until I ace all the moves! It took me forever.  
Yeah I laid on the floor tired and panting. My head began to pound. I gulped down some of my water. As I set my water down I heard a series of clicks and a opening of a door. It was 10:46?! Why would anyone be here so late. My mind began to race thinking of all the things that could happen. My anxiety made me freeze. I turned around staring at the door frame for a good minute before seeing a silhouette of a boy about his age. My eyes are wide and my heart aches I mumble calming word my mom says to me. Whispering the Spanish words I finally decide to speak up. “ Hello?” I choked. A surprised squeak came from the silhouette. “ Yeah?” The voice was gruff but sounded tired. The voice sounded familiar so I chuckle and asked “ You sorta sound guilty. What did you do?” Smiling as I waited for a reply. As he talks I’m finally able to place a name to the uncanny voice. “Keith?” I questioned abruptly sounding meaner than intended. “ Oh thank you I had no clue! Thank you for telling me who I am!” He began sarcastically “ Who the hell did you think it was?” He walked into the studio room. “I don’t know, Mullet!” I retorted rolling my eyes, I quickly grabbed my speaker and phone shoving them back into my bag. “ I just came here to practice.” He told me his voice bitter “ I wouldn’t have came if I knew you were here!” Was about to walk out. “ Get back in here and practice.” He growled “ I was about to leave anyways.” Throwing my backpack over my shoulder I quickly stormed out of the studio. “He better lock it.” I thought angrily “ If not they will blame it on me.”  
Getting home I was still pretty pissed. I got scolded for being out to late but my mom understood how much dance meant to me. I quickly apologize like a million times before kissing her and running upstairs to get ready for bed. I was exhausted! I felt as if I could collapses and just sleep on the tile floor. I pushed my self hard tonight. I was okay with it of course but with the jumble of homework mixed in with practice and therapy I was completely exhausted! Thank the lord we had a three da weekend this week.  
Wrapping myself In covers, Insomnia hit me like a truck. The only think I could think about was dance. My anxiety kicking in I began to stress about all the small things like the fire detector light, the competition, the dark, being alone to long. He finally decides to go downstairs to get a snack hoping that would work. Clearly not… curling up on the couch trying to close his eyes. A Images of Keith flashed in front of Keith. Quickly sitting up screeching he slapped himself. " AW HELL NO!" He grumbles his eyes wide his cheeks turning pink. " Nope! Nope nopeity nope nope!"He waved his arms violently in the air. Stumbling back upstairs Into his bed. Now he didn't even want to fall asleep! That was sorta terrifying!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a trying to be friendly....
> 
>  
> 
> (Keith's P.O.V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! I'm posting this at like 1 am so... Plush it's early!

I felt bad for kicking Lance out. But he would have done the same. I began to practice, salsa music behind me. Taking large steps covering half the floor I spinning, and moved my hips. I i smirked my hair sticking to my sweaty forehead. I was going quick nailing almost every step! I couldn’t contain myself so i threw in some other moves that weren’t in the cography. Tapping my heel to the floor, moving my shoulders we would end in a close dip. Her leg in my arm and her arms wrapped around my neck. 

I was so tired, locking up the studio. I flung my right leg over my black motorcycle. Placing my red helmet on i signed looking at the dark street illuminated by a small amount of street lights. I turned the key and rode home. Pulling up to a condo system I trudged up a layer of stairs. Fumbling my keys i opened the door. The room was pitch dark. I began to feel the wall for a light switch. The light I turned on was dim. “I need to fix that..” I uttered rolling my eyes while kicking off my shoes. 

Wrapping a towel around my waist. I shook my raven hair in the mirror. I shrugged not really caring how i would look if i didn’t dry it. I’d brush it in the morning. Putting on some boxers I fell into my bed. Glancing at the clock. “ 2 am huh?” I groaned and I closed my heavy eyes. I finally fell asleep. 

I jumped out of bed my alarm blaring in my ear. I woke up to Shiro smiling above my bed. It wasn’t a nice smile It was pure evil! I scream “SHIRO! Why are you here!” my hair is fluffy and a mess my violet eyes are wide. “ You need a job im not going to keep paying for your fucking condo.” He rolled his eyes and walked out of my room. I don’t get that man sometimes. I rolled outta my bed to the smell of bacon. Yum~ I rubbed my eyes. The one time I don’t want to see my face, I glance at the mirror seeing the dark bags under my eyes. “I Look like shit….” he sighed his voice graveled and deep. 

After eating I had no clue what to do! The studio was off limits, I only have a couple of friends and they are all busy. Just laying on my bed and watching conspiracy theories wasn’t enough. Plus I’ve already watched all of these… I guess i could go get groceries.. I threw on a Band t-shirt and a pair of ripped black pants.

List  
Milk  
Eggs  
Bread  
Fruits that look good  
Shampoo and conditioner  
Concealer 

He looked at his list with a huge sigh. He absolutely hates shopping, it’s a pain in the ass if you know what i mean. Muttering the list eyes glued to the piece of paper. Once he looks back up. CrAsH! He tumbles back onto the floor. “God, Im sorry!” They both said at once. He looked up to see a brunette with sunkissed skin scattered with freckles and sapphire blue eyes.  
It was Lance…  
He is a lot more attractive than I remember. He has a nice jawline, a really nice build, a cute nose, perfect lips- Not now gay thoughts!!!! I shook my head “ Lance?” I croaked my eyes wide. “Well yeah, Mullet” He scoffs “ Who else would it be?!”, I shrugged throwing my hand up. “ Pull me up would ya.” he grabbed my sweaty palms. His hand as so soft compared to me. Yanking me up, I stumbled forward slamming into Lances chest. The second I heard his heartbeat I pulled back and turned away to hide the blush. I grabbed my basket about to walk away when Lance spoke, “ Keith, Do you want to hang out to day?” My heart pounded as I spun around “ Us hang out?” I chuckles surprised “ But sure. I have nothing better to do.” Lance nodded in agreement. We quickly exchanged number. Once I got home I added his number and I ended up put him in as ‘Hot Mess’. I have no clue why I did but who cares! (I really Fuckin care and Im Screaming. - Future Keith) 

From Hot Mess:  
So you still up for hanging out? 

Me:  
Yeah what do u wnt 2 do?  
From Hot Mess:  
Your grammar is terrible. But umm I didn’t really think about it to much.

Me:  
So? But I dont care. Maybe just a movie?

From Hot Mess:  
I wish you could see how much I’m rolling my eyes… I’m cool with that. 

Me:  
We buy our own shit tho.  
This sounded to much like a date. I HAD to set some bounderarcy. I smiled reading over the texts again. This will be fun though, I get to know more about this person I hate. 

I dressed nice but comfortable. I meet him at the cinema at 4:35pm. But he was nowhere to be found! I sat down on one of arcade games and looked over the text to make sure I read it right. I did… He just was late or im at the wrong place! I scanned the texts again. This is where I need to be… My heart was pounding. I felt like a teen girl on her first date. But I’ve done this before. Why am i so anxious. I hate this dude! I think I DESPISE this dude! 

“ Sorry, I'm late!” Lance panted running over to me. I just nodded “It’s fine.” I accepted with a shrugged. Lance finally picked a movie…. That took way to long… I grabbed some sour candy and a drink. We split a large popcorn, we split the cost as well. Walking into the movie room. Taking a set i set all my junk food down. It was very clumsy. I almost spill all the popcorn onto the floors. Lance bit his lip trying to hold back laughter but of course he failed. “ Oh shut up, idiot!” I murmured with a sigh of irritation.

Once the movie finished we began to argue about who was the best character. “ NO you are so fucking wrong Josie was the best character!” Lance utters with a clear irritation.  
“ You are so messed up! It was so Tevin! He is badass and is the one who survives!”  
He shakes his head “ He is the one who deserves to die!” He began to ramble how he should have died instead of Josie. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 

We ended up at his house playing video games for whatever reason. He was trying to teach me how to play Fortnight. “ I don't understand!” I growl chucking the controllers onto the ground. Lance smirked and began to kill me. “ LANCE YOU—” I caught myself remembering he has young siblings “ That was an ass move!” I growled wanting to punch Lance “ No it wasn't it's called eliminating the competition!” He grins, it started to piss me off. I tackle him about to punch him. Lance quickly covers his face and says, “ NO! Not the face!” I decided to punch him in the gut. He folded over groaning in pain. “ Why!?” He whined as he curses in Spanish. I think that's what I heard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates around 10 days. I tried to make it longer so I hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Time Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter! If anyone has request of what i should add that would be greatly appreciated!

That hurt like hell! After I recovered a bit I punched Keith in the face. I instantly regretted it he tackled me off my bed. I landed hard on the wooden floor. He pulled his arm back straddling my hips. Bam! Right on the nose, it instantly began to bleed and my bottom lip split. I wrapped my hand around Keith's neck trying to push him off.

Tons of curse words poured out of our mouths. It was like we were sailors! My big sister walked into to see what all our ruckus was about “What the hell is happening here?” She growled she definitely was going to slap us. We both looked at her nervously. “ Nothing?” I tried to answer before she pulled us apart and slapped both of us. My face is covered in blood. As she lectures us about cursing and fighting.

Cleaning up was a pain. My face was a bloody mess as for Keith he had a bruised face and a red mark from where I was strangling him. “ Sorry for punching you.” Keith utter  
“Sure you are.”  
“ I am!” He rolled his eyes at me “ Fine I accept your stupid ass apology…” I uttered staring at myself in the mirror. I heard him stomp over to me “ Give me your damn face.” He snarled glaring at me. He grabbed my jaw tightly turning it towards him. “ Sit.”

I obeyed I didn’t want to get into another fight with him. Maria would be pissed. I sat on the counter as he pulls out peroxide and bandages. My eyes widened I did not trust him to do anything to my face. “Uh-ah! I’m not letting you do that!” I muttered shaking my head  
“Too Late,” Keith told me as he grabs my face and presses the cotton ball full of peroxide onto my cuts.  
“OW! Motherfucker!” I murmured along with tons of Spanish curse words

My Mama insisted Keith stayed for dinner. I tried to tell her not to do that. “Keith, would you like to stay for dinner?” She smiled, I glared at her telling her to cut it out my arms flailing around trying to make sure this doesn’t happen. “ I should go home... I have been out the whole day so.” Keith responded with a big sigh. A wave of relief came over me. “ No, I insist!” My mama grinned grabbing Keith's arm. I rolled my eyes as Estrella, Marco and Maria snickered at me. “Lance! Pon Tu trasero aquí y ayúdame a preparar la cena!”  
“ Si mamá!” I quickly replied running to the kitchen where Keith and my mama was. Keith looked utterly confused in the kitchen as my mama throws him an apron. I saw the flour in front of him. He was going to have fun with that.  
I grabbed my phone and put on some music. Keith groaned as me and my mama sang along. I chuckled at his pain. I heard Keith begin to mutter a bunch of no’s under his breath. “ You need help?” I chuckled at his struggles “As much as I hate to admit it… Yeah, I do.” Keith mutters to me. I nodded and went up behind him. Reaching under Keith's arms I grabbed the chicken breast from the bowl. Endowing it in egg then moving it to the flour. Lightly covering the chicken with flour and patting it down to get the excess flour off. Keith Still looked confused as I showed him. “ Want me to do it again?”  
He quickly nodded “ Yeah and with words this time.” I did as he asked and the third time I showed him but my hands on top of Keiths directing him to each step. I rested my chin on Keith's shoulder not really thinking. “ You're getting it!” I told him with a grin. I looked at my mama she was smirking. Once I realized why I quickly stepped away from Keith. I passed her and told it wasn't going to ever happen. She just chuckled at the blush that dusted my cheeks. Keith looked back at me confused I ignored it and began to work on another thing. My siblings are snickering. I just blasted the music and ignored them. That would never ever happen! Plus I hate his guts!

After dinner, my family, of course, wanted to Keith to stay. They liked him and my siblings could tease me about it, which I hated. I just wanted to hang out with someone today!

========================  
Keith POV  
========================

Lance's family is super nice! It sounds nice to come home to a family who you can enjoy your time with. I watch him bicker with his sibling about what game they should play. “ Keith! What game do you think we should play?!” Estrella asked me with a large smirk. She held back Lance from saying what he wanted to play. “ Umm…. How about a card game? Like BS or war?” I replied with a shrug. I don’t play games I don’t really see the point is some of them. “War!” someone said rushing into the room “ Mama sorry for being so late! Vincent invited me to dinner.” the boy smiled. He looked similar to Lance the only difference was his brown eyes, being way smaller and an insane amount of freckles. “ I Know. His mom called me to ask if it was alright.” Lance’s Mom grinned “ But Joseph, don’t get distracted with the stars. Lance does that too much already.” Lance darted his eye to his mom “ Hey! It’s not a bad thing!” He retorted with a pouty face as he crosses his arms. “ Drama Queen!” one of his siblings cooed  
“ Shut Up!” Lance growled  
I honestly couldn’t contain my laughter. I burst out laughing I held my stomach and folded over. I huge smile was stained on my face. Lances eye were wide along with his siblings. “ You have a beautiful laugh and smile!” Lance’s mom told me with a smile. My smile dropped I looked away my heart pounding. “ Thanks…” I uttered embarrassed I held my knees up to my chest. Lance’s family finally settled on War and we began to play.

We finish the game super late but I decided to go to the studio anyways. I thanked the McClains for their hospitality and left to the studio. I collapsed once I got there, the day with Lance was fun but I needed to cool down a bit. I reviewed everything that happened and soon began to dance. The tapping of my feet and the sound of my panting echoed in the empty studio. No music guided me. I just danced to the songs in my head. At once point, I began to imagine to dance with Lance. I instantly stopped, a thin layer of sweat cover my body and my hair sticking to my forehead and neck. My eyes widened and I quickly slapped myself leaving a red handprint on both sides of my face. I quickly thought of my partner and began to dance again.

Groaning as I enter my house my body now soaked in sweat. It’s 1 am when I checked the clock. I got in the shower to wash off all the salt. I jump in and close my eyes. Pictures of Lance flood my mind as water pours over my body. I get out and turn on some music. Hoping that would wash those thoughts and images. Once I got out of the shower. My heart still pounded, cursing under my breath trying to find flaws about Lance to rub it in his face the next day or time I saw him. 

Waking Up I barely got any sleep! Growling a scowl carved into my face. I made strong coffee and pulled my hair up into a man bun. I was slouched over and I felt like shit. “ Fun times…” I utter to myself sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aw Hell No!"

“Shiro I’ve told you a thousand times!” I growled crossing my arm, and my brows furrowed in, lips forcing into a frown. 

“I don’t understand why you hate him so much.” Shiro utters waving his popsicle around.

“ I just do!”

“Mhm… Sure” Shiro stretches out ‘ Sure’ 

“ I’m leaving.” I growled standing up from the steps, “ Thanks for everything.” I noted sarcastically

“ Anytime lil’ bro.” 

“ I was began-”

“ I know, Keith. You were being sarcastic. Your my brother.” I don’t have to look at him to know he has a eating shit grin. “ Yea yea.” I grumble my arms still pressed to my chest, “ I have to go to work.” 

“ Have fun!~” he laughed, he knows how much I dislike my job, being social in all. 

I jump over the counter. I honestly hated this… But the smell of ice cream lingers in the air. I have to remind myself why I signed up for this job.

Soon enough people begin to pour in. It hot outside so who wouldn’t want ice cream. But why do they all have to come fucking here! I tried to be nice and smile, but I'm pretty sure I just looked hella weird. 

After the rush, I looked at the clock. Too much time… The bell rings signifying someone where at the door. I looked over and saw a familiar face. Warm brown skin, caramel brown hair, a toothy grin that looks like a smirk at times. Her hair was tied back and she looked about 8 years old-

My heart skipped a beat or two. It was Estrella, Lances little sister, three other kids trailed in behind her. They were definitely her friends. 

Lance trails in with a baby on his hip, “ Tio Lance!” Once chirped, “ You said we could get at least two scoops right?” Lance just smiles softly and nodded,  
“ Anything for you guys!” The three girls ran up to the counter exhilarated and they ramble about what they want. I could see Lance sigh and walk slowly up behind them. He finally raises his head and looks me straight in the eyes. My eyes widen and I look down.

“ Mullet? You work here?” He chuckles lightly, I just nod not wanting to answer. I give him a small glare. He shrugs it off and looks at the child on his hip. “ What do you want bud?” he smiles 

“ Cocoa!” The boy threw his arms out with a grin. 

“ Oh I want Peach, Lance!” 

“ Tio Lance! Livvy wants Honeycomb and I want... “ She thinks for a second, “ A Turtle scoop and a Coffee Chocolate!” 

Lance nods, “ Now, give the worker your guys order.” He smiles softly. 

I choke as they all tell me at once. I scramble to write it all down on a notepad. I definitely messed it up. I nervously chuckled, I did want to ask them again cause I’d get more confused.

“ Once at a time.” Lance tells them as if he read my fucking mind, “ You want your orders right, right?” He smirks at me. I give him a glare and I’m tempted to flip him off but I don’t.

First, I would get fired. 

Second, Lance would be pissed

Third, The kids he is taking care of are way too young to know that shit.

This time it’s a lot easier, Thanks to Lance. No sarcasm there. I start off with Estrella’s, then the two who look very similar ( twins?), then The small boys and then Lances. Lance smiled and thanked him. And left, I think that was the most heart throbbing experience ever. His ocean blue eyes calm and willing to do anything for those kids. Kindness overflowing from Lance.

Thankfully they sit outside to eat their ice creams. Which I like and don’t like, for some odd reason.

Music blaring, I decided to freestyle to Royalty. I hum until I find the beat. Rolling my body, using quick exact turns and whips of my body. Out of everything that has happened today… I just wanted to dance until I died. I need other hobbies… 

Shiro walked in with a brotherly smile and pauses my music. I stumble a bit before stopping, I groan and give him a glare. “ What do you want?” I scowl trying to make him go away. But that doesn’t work of course… “ I just wanted to ask you if you were going to come to the Studios meet?” he asks sweetly. “ What’s the catch…?” I utter my arms crossed to my chest. He shrugs, like there isn’t a catch.

“ No catch.” 

“ I’m not to sure about that.” 

“ Okie dokie, if you want to have some fun just come.” Shiro tells me, “ Just come to mines at 6 tonight.” I just nod. 

“ I’ll see if I can…” I mutter pressing the play button to start my music again. I skip the song I was dancing to originally. It’s lost its vibes and fun side. 

“ See if you want too.” Shiro corrects him with a smirk that I’m not in the mood to see.

Voltron STUDZ:  
( Fuckin Knives has been added)

Mustache Ask You: Who is going 2 the meet?

Dance Dad: It’s at my house.

There’s a Point: Me

I’ve Got the Bluez: i thnk i can

Pidgeon Pidge: depend on fuckin matt

Dance Dad: LAnguage! 

Master Cheif: Of couse i am  
Master Cheif: Course* 

I’ve Got the Bluez: may i ask who the f is ‘ Fuckin Knives’

Fuckin Knives: I dont know if i will. And why was i added to this? 

Dance Dad: Keith please???

I’ve Got the Bluez: THTS KEIth?!

Fuckin Knives: Yea it is got a problem with it?

I’ve Got the Bluez: Not nessisarliy… But whts up with the nme? 

Fuckin Knives: This is lance isn’t it?

Master Cheif: Yep

Pidgeon Pidge: Bingo

Dance Dad: Yes

Mustache Ask You: Thats him

There’s a Point: that’s Lance

I’ve Got the Bluez: The 1 & only! Gtg im still on my shift….. >n<

Dance Dad: sorry

Master Cheif: Sorry man

Fuckin Knives: Don’t really care.

—  
I honestly couldn't care less about the meet but for some strange tease my heart was pounding thinking about it.

“ This is a horrible idea!” I yell voice with terror and shock. He couldn't believe he was going to this meet. His helmet was not helping him calm down. “It's too late to turn back now….” I utters as I pull up to Shiro's house. I take off my helmet and shake my hair out, trying to get rid of my helmet hair. I just walked into Shiro's house. The house was really quiet it was weird… Seeing all the cars he thought they all would be here. I just wander around the house. 

A sudden blast of music comes from the basement. I jump startled how loud it was. I open the basement door and to see everyone smiling and dancing in a silly manner. Lance is the first to notice me. He actually smiles at me, “Hey Keith!” Lance yells over the music still dancing. My eyes widen and waves to the others as they stare at me with a smile. “ Come join us!” Pidge says more like a command than a suggestion. I gulp and give them a small nod. 

As much as I love dancing I felt weird doing it infront of everyone. I looked around at everyone dancing in a different manner. Not at all how he had seen them dance before. Shiro patted me on the back with a smile, “ Glad you came!” 

“ Ahem! Everyone please sit down!” Coran announces turning off the music so we could hear him. I look at Shiro and raise an eyebrow, he shrugs with a smirk. What is he planning?! I wish I could of shrugged it off. But being me I had to know. I turn my head to a series of squealing. “ PIDGE! Get your bony ass off me!” Lance growls as he tried to shove Pidge off. Their smirking with there eyebrows furrowed. “ This is MY SEAT!” They retort rolling their eyes still wrestling Lance. “ Is that normal?” I ask Hunk and Shiro nod, “ Pretty normal.” 

After we all settle down, Coran clears his voice and grins, “ So as you know. It’s that time of year again!” I glance around, this seems to be a normal thing. They all begin to cheer.

“ Keith, welcome to our annual partner switch up.” Coran reveals, I look at Shiro. My eyes wide, I have no clue what to say… “ Partner Switch up?” I utter looking to my feet. I knew there was a fucking catch! I wanted to yell at Shiro for this.. Coran nods is the way he responds. 

Coran grabs a list he had from in his pocket. He opens it his eyes wide and surprised, but soon grins. Everyone was leaning forward anxious to see their new partners. I hold my breath as he begins to name people off.

“ Hunk and Shiro,” 

They both high five each other with a smile.

“ Pidge and Allura,” 

They fist bump each other smirking.

“And Lance and Keith.” 

Our reactions were not as pleasant as the other. Lance and I met each other's gaze. We looked at each other before reality set in. “ Aw Hell No!” Lance growled, “ I’m not being put with this mullet!”

“ I agree! Not with the mullet part!” I scowled, “ It’s not happening!” I cross my arms and lean back. “ Lance, if you don’t work with Keith yo-” Pidge began

My realization, I couldn’t do what I did last year, “ FINE! I’ll work with him.” I rolled my eyes, “Keith, How about it?” Keith glares at me and I swear I was going to die. “ As long as it’s only once.” I nod agreeing with him. Just once… Just one time that’s all…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WTF!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry had to take a break... I had some writers block! Hope you enjoy!

Lance was late. I began to tap my foot as I complain. I still can’t believe I fucking agreed to this bullshit! Including with this flamboyant asswipe! I connect my phone to my speaker. I flip through my playlist looking for a song, maybe if I pick a song before he gets here this will be done faster. My damn heart is annoyed too! Just thinking of.. That… idiotic… freckled, blue eyed boy! “UHHggg-” I need to stop! It’s starting to sound more like a fucking complement rather than a insult! 

 

S L A M !

“Holy shit I’m sorry!” Lance pants, his face flushed his hair a utter mess and he still is in normal day clothes. “Why the hell are you late?” I growl glaring at him. “ I came from a lector. I didn’t realize how long it would take to get here.” He shrugs, “ I don’t usually come to the studio at this time.”

I roll my eyes in response, “ Next time get here on time.” I uttered looking down to my playlist, “ Let’s pick a fucking song and be done with this.” Lance didn’t disagree he sat down next to me and looks at the playlist with me as I scroll. “ That one!” He grins, “ It’s Shakira!” Before, I could say no the blue eyed boy was pressing the song and was in the center of the room. I guess I could go along with it…

“ We are not doing this song.” I growl as I realize it was ‘Hips Don’t Lie’, He gave me a shit eating grin which I wish I could just slap it right off. It looked twisted in a certain way. I shook my head and look straight into the mirror. As soon as the lyrics started, his hips began to move. It was strange to see him dance in that way. I thought I was the only one who did latin rather than Allura and she was sorta new to it. 

I looked at him surprised, he didn’t look at me but his shit eating grin remains. Lance’s hip keep moving as his hand drag around his own body. My heart throbs, this guy is really pissing me off! “ You are a latin dancer aren’t you?~” He managed to make the words flirty. I roll my eyes and nod. 

Lance extends his hand and I end up taking it. I wasn’t sure what he was getting at, then it hit me. “ Oh hell no. I am not playing the female part!”

“ Did I ever say you were?” He grins slyly, “ Don’t be shy!~” he twirls and pull me closer. Our faces are now so close to each other… 

“ Keith?! Wake the fuck up!” a voice echoed, I bolt up and look around and my eyes falling on Lance and his stupid Blue eyes! It was all a fucking dream thank God.

“Finally! I’ve been trying to-” 

“ Can you dance any latin type of latin dance?” I ask abruptly cutting him off. He looks at me with a blank look, and nods slowly. “ I do I want to know why?” Lance replies with hesitation his brow rising. 

“J-Just curious.” I utter not really sure how to respond. I look through my playlist and pick a Latin song. “ I want to see if this will be our tickets outta here.” 

Lance nods and puts out his hand, “ Shall we?” He hums in a strangely satisfying manner. I look at him strangely, I didn't know if this was a prank or not. Lance rolls his eyes, “ I don't bite, Mullet.” 

I take his hand with a scowl, “ As long as I'm leading.” 

Lance shrugs as if he didn't care. Honestly, he probably didn't care. He is way to laid back for that shit. 

I was hoping that he would have said he did know any Latin dances. But at the same time I did want him to know.

Once the beat kicks in I began to move. Lance was jerked forward, it wasn't graceful. Our hands still linked Lance manages to pull him close to me wrapping one leg around mine. 

Tango.

I wrap one arm around his back, right under his shoulder blade. Lance leans back turning it into a dip. Lance's crotch against my hip, his leg up and out his toe pointing at the end. I pull him back up and spins him off my body. 

All Lance did was smirk, for god know what reason! That song ended and I was about to walk back to my phone when Sexyback turns on. “ We aren't done yet.” Lance tells me, he grabs my arm. I wanted to shake him off so badly and sure as hell didn't want to face him! “ I haven't show you the all I can do.” I finally look at him, “That wasn't all of it?” I utter sounding like I was just learning a new language. Lance nods with a shit eating grin. He grabs my neck and pulls me closer, my eyes go wide. Are faces are so damn close I can feel him breathing on the tip of my nose. 

His hips begin to sway side to side. I followed along my hands grasping at his slip waist. Lance's hands began to go down his body once the lyrics start. He gets out of my grasp, his left arm around my torso as he circles me. He grabs my hips tightly, I almost let out a squeak. He turn me back around, his legs up on top of my hip. Lance's shit eating grin remains but it's in a more flirty than before. Lance wraps my arms around his back as he dips himself showing his face to the mirror. He goes in a half circle before pulling back up and being extremely close. Our bodies pressing together. I could feel my face get warm. 

“Come on don't be shy!~” Lance whispers into my ear, which sends a shiver down my spin. I nod slightly my hand right under Lance's thigh. Lance tugs his leg out, he spins himself around. His back now pressing my front half. I gulp and place once hand on his hip while the other on Lances chest. Lance's arm is on my neck pulling my head into the crook of his neck! My face was probably covered in all shades of red! His hip swayed, the grin not falling. 

We decided to do a latin dance. It was like he re invented latin dance. Lance’s grin didn’t fall after either. My face was probably boasting his arrogant ways, it being flushed like a strawberry in all. 

 

I declare that I was only loathing Lance. I keep a scowl on my face warning others to not fuck with me. My hands jammed into my pockets and my hood pulled over my head. I looked pretty outta place, my choice in darker clothes in all. I turn the corner and I swear I just saw Lance. It was dark, but that didn’t stop me from following what I think to be Lance.

I follow him into a alley. I start to worry, even though I don’t know Lance. I can see how nervous and on edge he was. “Lance?” I call out, the figure flinches at the name and turns around. Sure enough, it was Lance. He was in nice clothing. “ What are you doing?” He asks looking around, “You shouldn’t be here!” I hear someone begin to shuffle down the alley. Lance grabs my arm harshly slamming me to the hard brick wall. He brought his index finger over the center of his lips. I keep my mouth shut until he pulls back. “ What the hell!” I whisper in a exasperate manner. “I’ll explain. Just follow me.” He whispers his voice shaky in a way. I want to ask if he was okay, but why would I ask someone I hated if they are alright. 

We walk down the alley a bit more a small neon sign was displayed outside a door. I look at Lance confused, “What is this place?” Lance grins a bit, “A small paradise for me.” 

The door swings open and I get blasted by loud music the base thrumming as a smell of booze and sweat, floods my senses. “It’s a little strong I know. But being here is a blast!” Lance pats my back nudging me forward. 

I watch Lance walk into the club, I closely follow behind. People are dancing wildly, there are people drinking. “Where are we?” I ask and Lance turns around. He get close, “What did you say? It’s really loud in here.” He spoke into my ear. “Where are we?” I asked again louder into Lances ear. 

“We are at a club..” Lance utter and looks around before saying, “A gay nightclub.” My eyes widened and I looked at him, “What?!” he just shrugs people crowding around us. I gulp and glance at all the faces. Anxious I keep close to Lance, Why did he go to a gay nightclub?! I thought he was straight!

Lance sits at the bar and the bartender immediately knows Lance. He smiles at Lance, “Who is this?” the Bartender smiles.

“His name is Keith he is a friend of mine.” Lance grins at the bartender and the bartender nods, “Welcome! Nice to meet you Keith, I’m Vincent.” I nod with a small smile, “ So Lance trying to get laid? A girlfriend or boyfriend? Just here for fun?” I shift my attention to Lance.

“Ha! Not tonight, I came to dance and drink.” 

Vincent rolled his eyes, “You drinking usually leads to you getting laid.” 

Lance shrugs “Not if I be careful. Plus I’ve got Keith to watch me!” 

He nods to Lance, “Keith, is this your first time in a gay nightclub?” I shake my head, “No, It isn’t my first. But the first time wasn’t to nice.” Vincent just nods empathetically, “ Been there.” Lance nods in agreement. No one ask why and it was sorta nice. 

After a short chat Lance yanked me up, “Let go and dance!” He grins, “It’ll be a bonding experience!” I shrug, I look at Vincent mouthing the words ‘ Help me!’ he just laughs and shakes his head as Lance pulls me into the crowd.


	6. ~Update~

**Update: I’m super sorry but this story just seems to be going so off topic… I can’t bring myself to finish or continue this story. If you want to read more please go to my new story _Chasing Fire_ It actually has a story line! Sorry again!**

 

**-Sawyer Lee**


End file.
